Revelations
by TigerANBU
Summary: Misaki stumbles upon an interesting scene which leads to even more interesting revelations. malexmale. Established Relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Misaki's Discovery

***Disclaimer: I own Kaichou wa Maid Sama!...oh wait that's just my wishful thinking. Also contains YAOI (malexmale) so if you don't agree with such concepts please do not read. As of 5/31/12: This story has been spruced up a bit with some spring cleaning. ^_^  
**

Silence surrounded the room as Yukimura turned around from his argument with Kanou about his being girly, only to be greeted by stares that were screaming at him to become stronger.

"Just wait and see. I'll become more manly!" He yelled. "I'll aim to be the man among men!"

"Okay! I'll carry the rest of the documents myself." Yukimura declared as he ran out the door to get the rest of the documents. Disbelieving stares met his outburst along with Kanou chasing after him shouting that he would help him, even though Yukimura was vehemently denying he needed any help.

Misaki sat there contemplating the favor she owed to Usui before realizing that it had been 10 minutes and neither Yukimura nor Kanou had returned with the documents she had requested. Becoming increasingly worried she decided to go check on them to make sure they had not gotten stuck in the documents room since the door sometimes jammed, even to the point where she had trouble with it. She just hoped that was the case and that Yukimura hadn't gotten hurt trying to carry all those documents by himself. Grabbing her keys she walked out into the hallway quickly, increasingly glad that all students (except a few lolly-gaggers and those in the student council) had gone home. It made it easier for her to navigate the hallways, successfully making it to the storage room in less than a minute.

A wrinkle graced her forehead as she jiggled the handle and found that the door was locked and not jammed. Misaki's confusion only grew as she thought she heard what sounded like groans of pain coming from behind the door. Figuring that possibly Yukimura had accidently locked the door on his way in, she debated whether to open the door or not, knowing it could easily be unlocked from the inside. The next thought that crossed her mind after remembering the groan of pain she'd heard was that somehow Yukimura had managed to incapacitate both himself and Kanou if neither had opened the door or come to get her.

Time seemed to slow as Misaki put the key in to the lock and turned the door handle, slowly opening the door. She opened it only a small amount before the sight in the room connected with her brain causing her to quickly pull the door back so only a sliver of a crack remained in order to confirm what she had just bore witness to.

The half naked bodies of Yukimura and Kanou were pressed close to each other as Kanou ran his lips along Yukimuras' jawline. The larger teens' hand making jerking motions inside Yukimuras' boxers, making him groan in pleasure. She couldn't believe her eyes, this was obviously some sort of trick being played on her, sure everyone on the student council joked about Yukimura being like a girl but nobody had ever expected him to really swing towards guys. For that matter the thought of Kanou liking other men had never crossed their minds, even if he was nervous around girls they had all assumed he was to shy to talk with them, after all he still blushed around them.

Now here she was witnessing a heated moment between her two friends. A romance she was sure they didn't want discovered considering the door had been locked. Misaki attempted to tear herself away from the scene in front of her but the sight of the two bodies writhing in pleasure kept her glued to the spot. Kanou by this time had removed Yukimuras' boxers, a shift in his position and he was now laying pressed against Yukimuras' slim body as they thrust their hips together. A warm presence at her back shocked her out of the trance she was in and with a startled gasp she whirled around coming face to face with none other than Usui.

"So what has the Kaichou in such a fluster this time around?" Usui asked leaning over her shoulder to get a better look into the room. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of Kanou now licking and nipping his way down a very flustered Yukimuras' chest.

"I didn't know you were into peeping Ayuzawa." Usui breathed huskily into her ear.

"I wasn't peeping! I heard groaning coming from the room and was checking to make sure everything was alright." Misaki replied indignantly.

"You know we should leave. This has nothing to do with us and they obviously don't want to be seen since the door was locked."

"For once you're right.… Wait! How did you know the door was locked?"

"…"

"Usui!"

"I was at the window"

A loud, lusty moan suddenly erupted from the room behind Misaki which had her whipping around to press her eye to the crack in the doorway once more, only to blush bright red at the sight that met her eyes. Kanou had moved lower down Yukimuras' body and was now sucking on his erection, one of his hands had disappeared somewhere between the small teens' legs while the other was fondling one of Yukimuras' nipples. Usui was once more leaning over her shoulder staring at the two lovers before gently reminding her that this was a private moment between the two and they should be leaving. Misaki hesitated for a moment before quietly shutting and locking the door once more.

Misakis' thoughts wandered, as she closed the door, to how hard it was to admit being in love with someone and what it took to stand together through all the hardships one might face. It was in this moment she realized that if Yukimura and Kanou, who would face greater negativity towards their relationship than she ever would, could realize and proclaim their love for each other then she should be able to confidently tell Usui how she felt towards him. Strengthening her resolve to finally accept Usuis' advances she ran towards him determined to catch up and finally put an end to the ridiculous cat and mouse game they'd been playing.

***So this is the first chapter, the whole story probably won't be all that long at least one more chapter maybe two. This is also the first fanfiction I have written so please review. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading! =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Embrace

**Sadly nothing has changed between now and the last chapter I still do not own Maid Sama. As of 5/31/12: This story has been spruced up a bit with some spring cleaning. ^_^**

****Time relapse to Kanou and Yukimura exiting the student council office.****

Kanou followed a depressed Yukimura into the documents room trying to lift the teen's spirits after the entire student council had basically called him a girl. With Kanou making the mistake as they were walking out of the student council room to comment once again that he gave off a girly aura. It was Kanou's statement that pushed Yukimura over the edge causing him to fall deeper into his depression over the fact that he believed everyone thought him weak and inefficient at physical tasks. Trying to calm him, Kanou went to pull Yukimura into a hug only to have Yukimura's mood suddenly turn sour as he stomped over to the large pile of documents sitting on the table determined to pick them all up at once, a task at which he was miserably failing. Sighing Kanou slowly made his way over to Yukimura and quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller teen to still his motions so the precariously stacked pile of documents would not fall on the teen as he struggled to lift them.

"Leave me alone Soutarou. I don't want your pity." he said with tears in his voice.

"You know I don't see you as a girl, Shouichirou, I see you as a strong capable man, your strengths just don't happen to be in the physical area." Kanou breathed into his ear.

"You're just saying that so I won't be mad at you any more."

"No, I just can't stand seeing your sad face. I love you as you are." Kanou said, sincerity lacing his voice.

"Really? Do you really love me the way I am?" Yukimura questioned as he turned in Kanou's arms, tear stains streaked his cheeks, bright eyes stared into soft emotion filled ones.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

Kanou's voice turned husky as he whispered sweat nothings into Yukimura's ear; his hand moved lower to cup Yukimura's groin, massaging it. Hoping to relieve some of the stress that was plaguing his lover's body by giving him pleasure to focus on instead of the depressing thoughts that still plagued the smaller teen's mind as seen by his tense expression.

Yukimura let out a breathy moan at the contact of his lover's hand on his growing erection; Kanou began to massage the member through the smaller teen's clothing. While he was still depressed over the fact that Kanou had said his aura was girly, he knew that the anger and sadness would soon be washed away by Kanou's comforting arms and kind words. As Kanou's conformation of his love for the older teen resounded in his mind, Yukimura felt himself being lulled into a euphoric state. The small teen's excited state was soon pushed to the edge as Kanou's mouth ravaged his own while the younger teen's large hands began to unbutton Yukimura's shirt. The smaller teen's own hands made their way to the hem of Kanou's sweater slowly tugging the offending article of clothing along with the under shirt up and over his lover's head.

The next article of clothing to Kanou worked on removing from Yukimura's lithe body were his pants. The taller teen trailed sweet kisses down his face and jawline before nipping gently at Yukimura's neck making the teen release a breathy moan. As Kanou was devouring Yukimura's neck the teen let out a sigh and began to speak in a small voice.

"Soutarou, I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship. I wish we could be who we are without the prejudice our school would throw at us." Yukimura whispered to Kanou; tears in his voice.

"Maybe we don't have to keep it a complete secret. We could tell our close friends. I'm sure Misaki and Usui wouldn't look at us any differently for telling them. They might even appreciate the sentiment of us telling them." Kanou whispered into Yukimura's ear while trailing kisses along Yukimura's jawline.

The larger teen's hand made its way down Yukimura's lithe body. Fingers played lightly with the waist band of Yukimura's boxers before slipping into them and rubbing along Yukimura's hardened length. His fingers gently played with Yukimura's balls as his thumb rubbed up and down the small teen's cock. Yukimura arched into Kanou, his hand fisting into the younger's hair pulling him up into a deep kiss. Kanou's hand began making jerking movements in Yukimura's boxers, while his other hand rubbed along Yukimura's neck and chest. The small uke let out a few pleasurable whimpers that sent Kanou over the edge with lust and love.

Looking down at the beautiful form that was his lover, Kanou slowly began to pull off Yukimura's boxers before discarding his own. Leaning in for a deep kiss Kanou pressed his body against Yukimura's so their erections would rub together. The larger teen made slow thrusting movements as his hand wandered down to wrap around both his and Yukimura's members. Yukimura was now letting out low, lusty groans at the pleasure Kanou was giving him. The feeling was intensified even more when Kanou softly whispered in his ear that he loved him more than anything in the world. The quiet seme nipped and licked his way down Yukimura's neck and chest, stopping for a bit to pay special attention to Yukimura's pert nipples.

The small teen let out a loud, lusty moan as Kanou moved lower down his body to suck on his erection. Kanou's other hand appeared near Yukimura's mouth, which prompted the small teen to take the fingers of into his mouth gently swirling his tongue around them, making sure to thoroughly to coat them in saliva. Soon the hand was removed from the older teen's mouth and made its way down his back towards Yukimura's small opening.

Yukimura tensed slightly at the single digit's intrusion into his body, but soon relaxed as Kanou moved his finger around loosening the small teen up. Kanou loved the feeling of Yukimura arching into him, and moaning Kanou's name, when the younger teen's finger prodded the sensitive bundle of nerves. Soon another finger was entering; while Knaou's other hand found Yukimura's neglected nipple, pinching and tweaking the hardened nub. Yukimura was in a state of ecstatic bliss from Kanou's ministrations and whined pitifully when Kanou removed his mouth from Yukimura's cock to kiss his way back up to the small teens mouth before whispering gently into his ear.

"I love you Shouichirou. More than anything in the world and I'll do anything to please you. I'm sorry for teasing you earlier."

Yukimura moaned in response before breathily declaring he loved Kanou also and forgave the quiet teen for teasing him. Kanou then slowly removed his fingers before positioning himself in front of Yukimura's entrance and slowly pushing in. The larger teen passionately kissed Yukimura to distract him from the pain. Once fully sheathed in the smaller teen, Kanou waited a few moments, kissing the tears from Yukimuras' eyes before gazing lovingly into them silently asking for permission to continue. Yukimura nodded slowly at his lover in silent assent. With that small shake of the other teen's head Kanou began to move.

Bliss. That was the only thought Yukimura was able to process as Kanou began to thrust into him, the larger teen angling his cock to hit the smaller teens prostate with every thrust. Yukimura's pleasure was intensified as Kanou reached between their thrashing bodies to grab hold of the older teen's member, jerking it in rhythm with the pounding of their bodies.

Bliss. That was the only though Kanou was able to process as he thrust into the teen's body hitting his small lover's prostate with each movement. Kanou kissed is lover endearingly as they moaned their pleasure over the lovemaking. The larger teen moaned louder as he heard his lover's moans increase as he reached between their bodies to take Yukimura's pulsing member in his hand, stroking it.

Both teens came to their release soon after Kanou took hold of Yukimura's member, with Yukimura calling out Kanou's name as his muscles contracted around Kanou's cock causing the taller teen to also reach his release. Spilling his seed into the shorter teen Kanou lovingly whispered Yukimura's name into the older teens ear as the after shocks of their releases wracked their bodies.

They lay for a while in each other's arms, before Kanou reached over grabbing his discarded undershirt to clean them up, paying careful attention to Yukimura as the teen was still weak from their previous exertions. After slowly cleaning up both teens lay in each other's arms for awhile longer, then Kanou placed a chaste kiss on Yukimura's lips and stood to retrieve their discarded clothing. The lovers slowly got dressed, Kanou stuffing his dirtied shirt into his pant's pocket before slipping his ever present sweater on. Both teens gave each other loving looks as Kanou reached to open the door; Yukimura stopped him, having suddenly remembered they were suppose to have taken some documents back to Misaki.

"Soutarou! Yukimura exclaimed, "We forgot to take the rest of the documents to Misaki, she's going to kill us."

"Don't worry Shouichirou, we'll just take a load each since it's the end of the day she'll probably send us home." Kanou said reassuringly.

With that said both teens grabbed a stack of paper, Kanous' being slightly larger but saying nothing, as he was sure Yukimura was still recovering from their previous activities. Slowly they made their way towards the student council room relishing in the moment they had alone together before rejoining the throng of people in the room. Kanou opened the door for Yukimura to walk through, following close behind and setting the stacks of documents on the desks nearest Misaki. Turning to leave Yukimura announced to Misaki that they were going home now, taking note of the curious blush that seemed to grace her features, and the way Usui seemed to perch on the side of her desk without complaint from the council president. Waving goodbye to everyone the two lovers took their leave, looking forward to tomorrow and the revelations it would bring.

_**-Owari!**_

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! They make my day much brighter every time I read one. Also I apologize for the exceptionally long wait this chapter had in posting it, I was finishing up all my school projects and before I knew it exams were already upon me.**


End file.
